Miraculous Matchmaker
by xxrosethorn
Summary: For a class project, Alya and Marinette decide to make an anonymous matchmaking service.


Ms. Bustier had just assigned a new project for her class. In order for them to understand how important everyone is to each other, she decided that they needed to create something to represent "unity".

The class was paired into groups of two. Marinette and Alya, as best friends, picked each other immediately. "I have a great idea for this project," Alya shared excitedly.

Marinette smiled. "Yeah? What is it?"

"An anonymous matchmaking service!"

"_What?_" Marinette squeaked in surprise.

"Calm down, girl! Let me explain. So we set up a simple website where we request everyone in the class to fill out some basic information. Likes, dislikes, etc. But we make sure they don't put their name. Once everyone fills it out, we match them up based on the information they provided. At the end, we show them who matched with who!"

"But how will they know who they ended up with?"

"We ask that they put a fake name of sorts. And then at the end, they say who they are. Isn't a great idea?"

Marinette internally screamed. She was immediately concerned with who Adrien would be paired with. What if he got paired with Chloe? Or worse, with herself! "That sounds like a fabulous idea," Marinette said weakly, unable to express her fears.

"Cool! Wanna hang at my place after school so we can work on it?" Marinette nodded in agreement.

/

A few days later, Alya and Marinette asked everyone to fill out an online form for their unity project. They all eagerly agreed, excited to see the results (except for Chloe who retorted that it was an "utterly ridiculous" idea, but that was nothing new).

Alya and Marinette filled out their respective forms as well. They were the only ones who knew each other's answers so they decided that they would find a pair for each other so that the results were genuine.

Marinette thoroughly read everyone's responses and wondered which one was Adrien's. Despite having a massive crush on him, she couldn't pick it out. It took some time, but they found a match for everyone and the girls seemed content with the results.

/

The day their project was due, Marinette and Alya listed the results of the "matchmaking" on the board.

Queen Bee x Artiste

Red Fox x Turtle Shell

Golem x Horrified

Timebunny x Monkeyboy

Mirror x Perfume

Horseshoe x Ghost

Kitty Noir x Buginette

"Okay, now each matching needs to come up and show who they are. We'll start with Queen Bee and Artiste," Alya instructed.

Chloe and Nathaniel stood up at the same time. Chloe looked furious and Nathaniel looked like he was about to cry. "What is this nonsense!?" Chloe angrily pouted. "This has been clearly rigged."

Everyone ignored her comments.

Red Fox and Turtle Shell were Alya and Nino respectively, who laughed and shared a hug.

Golem and Horrified were Ivan and Mylene.

Timebunny and Monkeyboy were Alix and Kim.

Mirror and Perfume were Juleka and Rose.

Horseshoe and Ghost were Max and Sabrina, surprisingly.

Lastly, Kitty Noir and Buginette were Adrien and Marinette. Adrien smiled while the dark-haired girl looked like she was about to faint.

"So I guess you're my partner-in-crime, purrincess," Adrien joked.

Marinette blushed a bright pink until she processed his words. Purrincess? Only one person called her that…

Kitty Noir! Why would he make it so obvious! She quickly dragged the boy out of the classroom. "You!" She seethed, eyes blazing. "You almost compromised your identity!"

Adrien's eyes widened. "I didn't mean to! I swear… wait… _Ladybug_!?"

She turned away.

Adrien suddenly smirked, showing his Chat-like expression. "It looks like we're a match made in heaven."

Marinette groaned. Of course the boy she was in love with just happened to be her pun-loving partner.

She would never tell him that she actually ever so slightly enjoyed his puns.

/

A/N: I just want to say this was inspired by true events. Back in high school, my best friend and I actually created a matchmaking service for our creative writing class as a project. My results were not nearly as successful.


End file.
